


His Voice

by Hello21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina calls up Bruce, to hear his voice one more time. (Based off a Tumblr Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this Tumblr Prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.

Selina gasped for air. She tried to pull Black Mask’s hands off her throat, but to no avail.

“Poor, little kitten. No Batman here to save you.” His grip tightened, his blunt fingers digging into her skin. “You just had to be greedy didn’t you?” Black Mask hissed at her, as black blotches began to fill her vision. Selina tried to kick at him, but he just laughed at her. He walked her towards the edge of the building and she tried to stand, but her feet could barely touch the edge of the building. “No one steals from me and lives. Goodbye Miss Kitty.”

And with a slight push, Selina came crashing down to the ground.

Selina opened her eyes in haze. She was alive, she was alive. She couldn’t move though, why couldn’t she move? She began to panic. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself, but every little movement was killing her.

Selina could feel something slick in her throat, the copper taste was quite familiar, but she couldn’t seem to place it. She was tired and her head felt so heavy. Selina turned her head to the side and violently coughed, she stared down at the dark blood. The searing pain towards her lower half was fading, but she knew that couldn’t be a good sign. Selina looked down, a thin metal rod coated in her blood was sticking out of her lower abdomen.

It was almost funny, this job was supposed to be so easy, nothing more than a stroll really. Selina actually laughed at that thought, but the searing and blinding pain quickly returned and she coughed up some more blood. Hot tears rolled down her face. She tried to move her right arm, but couldn’t, it was broken. Selina gritted her teeth and moved her left arm, she almost screamed in shock when she clumsily brushed against the rod. Still though she was determined and she continued fumbling for her phone in the right-side compartment of her belt.

Selina smiled triumphantly as she pulled the phone out. Her thumb hovered over the number 9 and she tried to concentrate. She sighed as the realization hit her, she was going to die here. No one would be able to make it in time to save her. Not even him.

At that thought, she looked through her contacts and pressed his name. Selina knew what she was doing was selfish, but she just wanted to hear his voice, that’s all she really wanted.

“Selina?” Bruce answered in a concern tone. She could almost see the tension and sleep deprivation in his face, just as much as she could hear it.

“Hiya Bruce.” Selina replied in a cheerful voice. Bruce sighed in exasperation and Selina found herself smiling, despite the situation. She could almost see him sitting back in his chair, going back to his computer and returning to whatever work he was doing before she called.

“Selina, I told you this number is for emergencies only.” Bruce said, in that stern and disapproving voice he always seemed to have with her. She hated it.

“Don’t be such a grumpy face, I just wanted to say hi.” Her voice started to shake slightly, but the high pitched cheerfulness remained.

“Selina.” Bruce sounded tired. “I don’t have time for this, I have a lot of work to do. I’ll talk to you later.”

“BRUCE!!!” Selina shouted before he could hang up.

Selina didn’t want to die alone in this alley, she just wanted to hear his voice. “Please Bruce.” She could heard the desperation in her voice as it cracked. “Please, just talk to me for a few minutes and I…I promise I won’t be any more trouble, please just talk to me.”

“Selina, what’s wrong?” He asked, she imagined his shoulders tensing again and him furrowing his face in suspicion.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Selina gave him a small fake laugh. “Can’t a girl just call to talk? Besides you should be glad to catch up with your oldest friend.”

“Selina.” The disapproving tone was back, he knew she was lying.

“I just…I was just feeling all nostalgic and stuff and wanted…and I wanted to talk to you.” She hesitantly answered.

“Selina, are you drunk?” Bruce asked.

Selina barked out a bitter laugh, which turned into another coughing fit of blood. “Oh god I wish I was. No, no, no…”

“Selina.”

“I’m just feeling under the weather and I got a bit lonely.” She replied.

“Uh huh.” He still didn’t believe her, but nonetheless he played along. “What do you have?”

Selina looked down at the metal rod, unsure how to answer. “Not quite sure exactly what I have, but it’s mostly some abdominal pain.” A coughing fit followed, dark blood covering her hand and phone. “And I feel like I’m coughing up my lungs.” Her words slurred in the end.

“Selina?” Bruce asked again.

“I’m fine, just sleepy. So sleepy.” She said quietly, trying to stay awake, as a cold shiver ran up her spine.

“Maybe I should go and let you get some rest.” Bruce said in a warm voice, his trusting voice. She was so happy to hear it, it was even better to hear it directed at her.

“No, no. Please just stay on with me for a little bit more.” A heavy pause followed after.

“You’re not my oldest friend.”

Selina smiled, tears still running down her cheeks. “Of course I am. I’m your oldest and closest friend.”

“You’re not, I have…” He began to say.

“Alfred doesn’t count.” Selina interrupted. “Alfred’s your employee and your family. He has to stay with you. I on the other hand make the conscious choice of staying.” She paused for a few seconds, trying to swallow down the blood. “How much do you pay Alfred?”

“What?” Bruce asked, surprised by the sudden question.

“How much do you pay Alfred? Because I can guarantee you, it’s not enough with all the shit you put him through.” She curtly answered.

Bruce chuckled and Selina closed her eyes, happy to hear that sound. “I’ll be sure to give him a raise.”

“You…you be sure todothat.”’ She sputtered out, the last few words barely distinguishable. She couldn’t even open her eyes, she was so tired.

“Selina are…”

“I love it when you say my name. Have I told you that?” She violently coughed and wheezed, it stung to even breathe now.  
“I do, you know. I really do love hearing you say my name. In fact I just love your voice, it’s so warm and nice. I like it when you use that voice with me, all nice and trusting. Even when I don’t deserve it, you use it and…and it’s nice, really nice. It makes me feel like every…like everything is ok between us.” Selina paused.

“Selina…”

“I love you. You know that right?” She interrupted him again, she didn’t want to hear the concern in his voice anymore. “I always have and always will love you…I-I’m sorry I was never the good person you wanted me to be and…” Selina paused again, trying to regain her breath. “And…and I’m sorry for all the times I’ve lied to you and disappointed you. I really am and I really do love…” Selina could barely get the words out now.

“Selina.” She didn’t answer. “Selina. Selina! SELINA?!” Bruce shouted over the phone. “Selina are you ok? Selina, answer me right now. Selina? Selina, where are you? Tell me where you are. Selina?!”

Bruce’s voice was far away and Selina let go of the phone. It was so nice to hear his voice.


End file.
